earth131dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn
Albert "Al" Simmons, aka Spawn and occasional ally of Batman. A New York City based vigilante with powers given to him when he made a deal with the demon-lord Malebolgia. Origin Albert Simmons was a CIA agent who saved the life of the current US President, and was moved to a splinter wing of the CIA being led by Director Jason Wynn. There he met his partner Bruce Stinson, aka Chapel. Eventually after several missions, Simmons began to question the morality and the legitimacy of his mission. He wanted out, much to the dismay of Director Wynn. A month later in a mission out in Vietnam, under orders from Director Wynn, Chapel burned Simmons to death. From there Simmons went straight to Hell knowing that he had slaughtered innocent people. He then made a deal with the demon-lord Malebolgia whom had offered him a chance to see Wanda again. The demon-lord tricked him, however, sending him back 5 years into the future and as a Hellspawn, along with the appearance of a rotten burned corpse. The First Night Two men walk down an alleyway, reporters. They're discussing something involving a congressional scandal with the senator from New York. A man with a frantic look on his face ran up to him, seeming terrified. A reporter tried to comfort him when a bullet from a magnum tears through the man's back, killing him. Blood from the man sprays out onto the reporters, in shock. A man from the adjacent alleyway would put a shotgun to a reporter's head. He'd fire, killing him instantly. The other reporter would attempt to make a run for it, but the man with the magnum would fire a round into his knee; this caused him to fall. A third man would show, in a car and carrying a tank of gasoline. He'd douse the reporter with it, the reporter pleading for his life. The man would ignite his lighter when a voice from the shadows would speak up. " Let him go. " It had said. A hand shot out and grabbed the nearest man by his head. There was a quick snap and the man would fly out into the other two men. The lighter would fall on it's lid into the gasoline, saving the reporter for now. One of the men would recover and draw a SMG and fire into the shadows. A ghostly nebulous mass of cape and chains would rise from the shadows, making a hissing noise. A chain shot out and wrapped around the man's neck. It twisted his head backwards and tossed him through the car windshield. The third man would widen his eyes in fear as their attacker came towards him. He would draw his magnum and aim, but the attacker's hand grabbed his and bent it backwards, snapping his arm. The man would ask, " What the hell are you!? " The attacker would nod as he pulled the magnum's trigger, killing the man. The attacker, Spawn, would stand among the dead when the reporter covered in gasoline would speak; he would be aiming a pistol at Spawn. " Stay back! " He had said. Spawn would reply, " You don't wanna do that. " The reporter fired regardless. The flint from the pistol would land on his hand, setting him on fire. The reporter would scream in pain, " HELP ME! " This would give Spawn painful flashbacks of his time being tortured in Hell, then visions of Wanda. After this encounter he would encounter the Violator who would explain what had happened to him and reveal to Spawn his horribly scarred face. Spawn would pass out for some hours, and meet Cogliostro when he had awoken. Early Years1989-1993 Spawn first started as a dark and brooding anti-hero, taking down corrupt politicians and members of the mob. However, contrary to the belief of the bums of Rat City, he does this simply for his own personal gain; all he wants is peace and quiet, to live a solitary life in the alleyways of Rat City until he can figure out how to be with Wanda again. The bums of Rat City began to worship Spawn, referring to him as 'The Guardian', as he had been taking down the people who had been giving them trouble. Spawn had wanted nothing to do with the bums, only interacting with them when they interacted with him. Eventually he came to accept himself as their guardian and became the 'King of Rat City', the back alleys of New York belonging to him. Years would pass; Spawn would meet The Redeemer, AKA the Anti-Spawn, the Punisher, Ghost Rider, and get to know Cogliostro more. Cogliostro would become Spawn's mentor and influence him to use his powers for good. Cog would recommend Spawn go to Gotham, hearing rumors of another being cloaked in black. Spawn would go, and there he would meet the Batman. Meeting Batman & The Coming of Malebolgia1994-1997 Batman would be on patrol, alone, one night until he encountered a gun deal going down between two gangs. He would perch on a rooftop and watch preparing to intervene, until suddenly another figure in a cape, long and red, would drop down into the lot and begin mercilessly slaughtering these thugs with ease. The figure left one alive and intended to interrogate him before Batman's intervention, allowing the thug to escape. The two fought for an extended period of time eventually reaching a stalemate. Batman would head into retreat, as would the figure, revealed to be Spawn. Spawn would resurface some hours later in the night sneaking into an office. Batman would confront him there to try and talk with him. Spawn would reveal his identity and story and why he was in Gotham. A massive breakout would occur at Arkham Asylum, releasing hundreds of 'patients'. Batman would go to Arkham to stop them, being followed by Spawn. Joker would also be at the Asylum causing havoc. As this occurred, Malebolgia would reveal himself during the massive riot and attack both Spawn and Batman. Batman would deal with the inmates using both the Batwing and Batmobile while Spawn fought off Malebolgia. Spawn, getting his ass kicked, would be assisted by Batman once the inmates were finished off. Malebolgia would return to Hell after his defeat. After this fight, Batman would confront Spawn and chew him out for his dangerous ways. Spawn, however, would tell him to "drop the act, we might've just saved the world". Batman's response was to throw a batarang into Spawn's face. Spawn then dissappeared, but would resurface and assist the Dark Knight more and more on cases whilst battling his own enemies from both Heaven and Hell. Spawn would face off against The Violator, the Anti-Spawn, Angela, Heaven's Bounty Hunters, Overt-Kill, and his former friend Chapel. Category:Anti-Hero